melanie_martinezfandomcom-20200222-history
The Edge
The Edge is a New Zealand radio network based in Auckland featuring youth-oriented pop music. While Melanie Martinez was touring in New Zealand, The Edge interviewed her. Interview Transcript Welcome back to our beautiful country. You were here last time touring with Adam, but this time you're by yourself. Congratulations! And it's sold out! Yeah! Super excited, it's gonna be really fun. You must be so stoked that your little kiwi fans on the bottom of the earth love you so much. Yeah, it's really like awesome here, and the weather's beautiful today and I'm very excited to meet fans tomorrow, it's gonna be a lot of fun for sure. Yeah, will be cool. What are your fans called, Cry Babies? Uh, I, you know, it's funny because everybody always asks this and I feel like it's so common for people to give a group name for their fans and I, I don't know, I look at them as individual people, it's so weird to do that but they like feeling like part of a group, I guess too, so they call themselves Cry Babies, yes. And so on your shows I hear that you like wearing bare feet or if you're wearing shoes they're quite untied but I've also learnt that you're quite clumsy and that you fall over a lot. Is that maybe because you have your shoes untied on stage? I actually don't ever have shoes on stage. I always perform with socks on, only. But I just tripped the way walking in here, so yes I am very clumsy. What do you reckon your stumble rate is per day? What's the average? I don't know, maybe, honestly today that was the first time that I tripped, today. But, on a bad day, maybe 6 times. Or 6-8. That's about a stumble every two hours. That's not bad. Good exercise. Keeps you on your toes. Now, I want to know because obviously you've got incredibly cool fashion, it's very unique. And your shows, what are some of your costume designs? Can you give us some clothes as to what we can expect you to be wearing? Because I'm fascinated by it. It's funny because I have a few outfits that I'll wear that were made a long time ago, but those outfits particularly I've worn in music videos, and I design them too. So for music videos and stuff I'm super... I know exactly what I want to do, especially when it comes to how I'm dressing on stage or in videos. So I'll pick outfits that I wore in videos and wear them on stage. Or I'll just go vintage shopping. I love vintage clothing, it's my favorite. Are you going to do it here while you're in Auckland? Hopefully, I don't know any good vintage shops, you'll have to let me know. We'll fill you in. When you're not touring and you're just at home, in your apartment, I'm just assuming you live in an apartment, what does that look like? Is it just a storage space for all your costumes? It's a storage space for all of my toys, my apartment looks like a hoarder lives there. I basically am. But I collect vintage stuffed animals from the 60's and 50's and they're just everywhere, and I have a baby pink living room with fake grass as the carpet and a vintage mobile hanging from my ceiling fan. My kitchen's mint green with ice cream, I'll show you pictures. But there's just stuffed animals everywhere and it's all pastel colored, the bathroom's lilac. It's like the name of your album Dollhouse. It's amazing! That's so cool! Yeah, all her pots and pans are miniature. Just like a real dollhouse. Hey, next time you're having drinks invite us for a round 'cause it sounds like a great place to just have a few beers and really nestle in and really take in the vibe of the room. Do your toys stink? Because I mean if you've got a old toys, do you give them a little Febreze? You know, a nice spray? I do, I spray them with cotton candy perfume. Is it like library books, and you know how you find an old library book and you give it a smell and you're like, "Ooh, yeah that's a good one"? Not the same with toys? Maybe, I don't know. I don't smell them, but if they smell old I definitely spray them for sure. Give them the cotton candy spray. Where do you find cotton candy spray? I want that in my life. Honestly, there's so much cotton candy, and like any candy scented spray anywhere. Is this from the States? We don't have that here. We need to get that. Import it. It's not a business! Next time I come I'll bring you some. Oh, please! That would be lovely, 'cause this is your second time in New Zealand right? Fantastic, and it's so nice that you can come back and do your own show. What's next, what's still happening in the rest of 2016? I just actually shot a double music video for Tag, You're It and Milk and Cookies and it's still in the editing process right now. Are you part of it as well? You said you're proud of the costumes. Are you in the booth? I directed that video, I direct all my videos. I'm literally picking every little detail of what the rooms look like and every little bit, the sets, the costumes, the shots, the editing. I spent four days editing the double music video with another editor from morning to night all day, our eyes are bleeding. I'm super excited for it. I have three more music videos left to shoot. Bit of a European tour in November? And then the European tour, yeah. Now, you've made a rookie mistake if you don't mind me pointing this out but you're here in our winter, and then you're going over to Europe in winter again, it's just not good for the tanning. I stay away from the sun, I have so many tattoos I have to stay away, 'cause they fade in the sun. But yeah, I know I didn't even think about that. I didn't realize it was gonna be so cold when I got here. Yeah, you're just following the winter around. Next year you'll just do a summer tour. Speaking of tattoos, and not wanting them to fade, do you remember what the count was when you last came? It was 30 something, right? Do you remember which one I said was the newest one? I can't remember. Recently I've gotten maybe 6 since then, 6 or 7. So not that many. Not that many. Is it kind of one of those things that you want to stay above your age or something like that? I don't know, I just love getting them, I don't know. I'm so obsessed with art. What's your most recent one? My most recent one is (shows tattoo). It's a cute little blonde baby with... overalls? No, it's a Campbell's Soup girl drinking, well eating, alphabet cereal with bugs crawling up next to her. See, this is why you're a genius. You take these childhood themes and put a dark twist on them, we hear it all the time in your music, this is why we love you! You're so great! Thank you, thank you so much. I love EP. I am obsessed with it. In fact, just before getting my makeup done at Smashbox, I played the whole thing. God, I love it. It's so good. And, of course, one of your songs, can't remember which one, was it Dollhouse? Was on a Pretty Little Liars episode? Was it? I didn't know that. Or was it just on the fan YouTube videos I watch? Honestly, it was probably on a fan YouTube video. That's hilarious. Well it matched perfectly. They should use it in a future episode. Yeah, Marlene King, writer of Pretty Little Liars, if you're listening, which she is, definitely, use it. Melanie, thank you so much for joining us in the studio, good luck for your show tomorrow night, sold out, that's gonna be great, and it's a really cool venue as well, the Powerstation. Is it the same place you performed last time, or was it different with Adam Lambert? I think it was a different one. This one's cool though, it's really intimate, it's gonna be chill, you're gonna have a great time. And don't stumble, okay? Just look where you put your feet. I definitely will be sure to, thank you. Video Melanie Martinez interview for The Edge Category:Radio Shows Category:2016 Category:Interviews